


Change of plans

by crimsoxcore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional disassociation, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Introspection, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: This isn’t what we had planned. I can sense feelings of shock, terror, disbelief and denial, but I myself cannot feel a thing.‘I’ve been deceived.’





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> All this really is is some practice at writing intense gore from a first person POV. I decided to post it because I did feel relatively satisfied with the result. Since eit was written from the POV of an emotionally disassociated character, it got even more intense, introspective and graphic.  
> Anyway, blurb aside, I hope you enjoyed.

Everything is going according to plan. I simply had to act like Junko, with a similar attitude, mannerisms and lack of respect. The only difference was that I couldn’t allow myself to seem even passively sadistic. Just a diva with an attitude. It was an honor, I guess.

I was going to go to the dungeon any minute now, I’m thinking. Still in character, I dared another remark. Suddenly, my body feels soaking wet, like I’ve been fully submerged into a swimming pool. A very hot swimming pool. I lowered a hand, and it comes into vision as an eccentric crimson. 

Thats when I notice the spear in my side. No wait, there’s two of them. Three... four... many Spears have been plunged into my body. 

_Thats when I felt it._

This reaction is awfully delayed. My whole body suddenly feels weak and it takes everything in me just to stand. The pain of the spears is kicking in, getting worse and worse. Pulsing through my body, as if my heartbeat had gone rabid. Though nothings gone to my head, my vision is blurring.

It even takes will to glance around. My eyes explore my surrounding as my knees shake, threatening to give in any moment. Warm, fresh, thick blood is flowing down my legs. Now wet, my skirt sticks to my burning thighs. I’m burning and hurting all over. 

Around me are faces that I can no longer read clearly. My usually sharp, clear conscious being stirred around into a colorless mixture. Shock and tension, horror and terror are the emotions surrounding me. I can sense the other’s feelings, but I myself... can’t feel a thing. I glance at the bear, it’s monochrome double tones slowly gliding black and fourth, crossing over each other as my vision grows less and less. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Its all over. My brain forms it’s last clear thought before nothing processes anymore, and it all goes black. The world is crumbling from my fingertips.

_’I’ve been deceived.’_


End file.
